The Twilight of Gods
by Bellysa
Summary: In a world ruled by Gods only a Human has the power to destroy them. Only a Human has found the weapon which could eradicate them. Only a Human has found the Excidium. BKK. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

A looong time ago I wrote a fic (four years ago). So this is not my first fic but I haven't written anything else since then. Hence I consider this my second first fic U. Hope you like it.

My English is not perfect (far from it LOL), so if any of you could read and correct my future chapters I would be very, very, very grateful.

Something else: I think it's quite hard (if not impossible) to write a fic with characters who are not OOC. Here some of them are a little OOC and others are quite OOC. Just warning you.

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki, Shueisha, Sony… I'm not trying to make money with this (as if anyone would pay me for this thing…)

Prologue.

Hiko looked at the four figures in front of him. It had been a long time since the last meeting of the Main Gods. Unfortunately, the affair which had made them gather there was not a light one. It could be their end.

Hiko sighed. Sitting on his golden throne, the King of Gods looked even more magnanimous than he was. The velvet drapes had been drawn to allow the sun to light the ample room, highlighting the three Gods and Goddess kneeling in its center. Those four Gods were the only ones able to save the High Kingdoms. The four Gods of Elements.

For the first time in centuries, the voice of their King was heard, and the message he gave them was not what they had expected.

The tall God stood up. "It has been found". He closed his eyes, waiting for their reaction, though he already knew what they would say.

"That's impossible." One of the Gods gave a step forward. He was almost as tall as his King, but not as bulky. Though his blue eyes reflected his Element, Water, those who knew him preferred to call him the God of Ice, for his impassiveness and lack of emotions was what distinguished him most.

"Yet it has been found, Aoshi." Hiko looked at the God next to Aoshi, waiting for him to say something. Instead, the God of Earth was the one to talk.

"Are you going to tell us who and how? Or are you waiting for us to find out?" Also tall and slim, the God of Earth was the only one who dared to talk to the King in such a way. Maybe that was the reason why Saitoh was feared for the Minor Gods (and many Main Gods).

Hiko nodded and pointed to a large mirror by his side. It was rectangular, with no frame or ornaments. The glass started to shiver as if it was water. Suddenly, an image appeared on it. A figure of a big man lay on the ground of a cave, lots of cuts and blood marred his body.

The Goddess was shocked. "It's the Guardian! How?" Wind was her Element, but if she was well known that was not the reason. Megumi had the honor of being the most beautiful among Goddesses. No Man, Nymph or God could ignore her… except for the four Gods who were currently in the Palace.

"We don't know. The only explanation is the obvious one: whoever got the Book used it to kill the Guardian." After saying that, Hiko made the image in the mirror disappear. "Well," he directed his words to the only God who had not talked yet "what do you think?"

Tilting his head up, the last God looked at his King with an angry face. "Whoever did this" his golden eyes shone briefly "will die."

The King nodded. "I didn't expect less from you." His Element was perfect for him: the God of Fire could be easily recognized not only for the cross shaped scar on his left cheek or his golden eyes. It was his hair what made him impossible to mistake for someone else. His long, red hair was a sign which told about his power. And if his hair told about his element, it did also speak about what made him the most feared God: blood. Battousai, God of Fire, had earned another title many Gods had wanted: the God of War. Lethal and incredibly strong, Hiko thought the God of Fire was the perfect one for this mission, but the help of the other Elemental Gods would be quite useful.

"As you know" started the King "whoever gets the book cannot be found by Gods. You will have to go down to the land ant search without your powers, for they are useless now. I've been informed that in a village close to the cave where the Book was kept someone has been telling the villagers that they could kill the Gods thanks to a very powerful weapon. You will start your search from said village: Saitoh, you will go to the South; Aoshi, to the West; Megumi, East; and Battousai, you will go to the North."

The four Gods nodded.

"You and Soujiro are the only Gods who know about this. If the rest of the Gods find out… I don't want to think what would happen." At a sign from Hiko appeared Soujiro. The Messenger of the Gods and right hand of the King smiled at his comrades. "If you find something Soujiro will inform me".

"Be careful" warned the King. "We don't know how powerful she is or how many spells she can use."

Battousai arched a brow "She?"

Hiko smirked "Oh, didn't I tell you? The Book has been stolen by a Human girl."

The girl was in the middle of the square trying to get the attention from the people of the village.

"Aren't you tired of this repression? Aren't you tired of serving those Gods who have done nothing for you? It's time for revenge! Let's show them what we can do!"

A rain of tomatoes, lettuces and other vegetables fell over her. "Shut up girl! Do you want the Gods to get mad at us? Are you crazy?"

The girl tried to clean her clothes with as much pride as she could, muttering about stupid villagers. Straightening herself she tried again. "But you have nothing to fear! I have found… tense silence… the Book!"

The villagers remained silent for a moment, as if thinking deeply about what she had just said. 'I did it!' thought the girl. 'Now, with the help of these… what the?'

The girl started to run followed by the villagers who, after seeing the little effect their vegetables caused, started throwing stones. "Go out of here and don't come back, you hear me? Don't come back!"

When the girl reached the forest and saw nobody was following her she decided it was time to rest. Sitting against a tree she got something out of her bag. 'I thought when I found it that everything would end. We would eliminate those useless Gods forever. But I can't do it alone! Why doesn't anybody listen to me?'

A noise behind her got her out of her thoughts, and hastily she put the Book in her bag. Suddenly a man and a boy stood in front of her pointing at her with a pair of sharp sticks.

"Hey little miss! Give us everything you have if you don't want to die!"

The girl looked at them astonished. She didn't know if she should laugh or cry. "You are going to kill me with a pair of sticks?"

The boy snarled and pointed at her threateningly. "Don't underestimate us hag! We are very strong!"

She stood up. "What did you call me little brat?" Snatching the stick the boy held she started to hit him with it. "Don't run! Apologize right now or suffer my rage!"

The tall man sweat dropped. "Eh… missy. I think you didn't understand." The girl stopped. "Give me the stick." He gave it to the boy, who was still dizzy from her attack. "Now, we are the thieves, right?" She nodded. "You are the victim, right?" Again she nodded. "Then give us everything you have!"

The girl grinned. "Kind gentleman, do you think that if I had something valuable I would be in the middle of the forest talking to two stupid thieves?"

The man and the boy looked at the girl. Her long black hair, which was held with a blue ribbon, hadn't been cleaned in a long time. Her dress was tainted and shattered.

"What's that?" said the boy, pointing at her back.

The girl gave a step backwards. "N-nothing."

The man smirked. "Yes, it's something. Get it, Yahiko-chan!"

Instead of that the boy started to hit the man with his stick. "Who are you calling Chan? Rooster head!"

The girl didn't miss the chance and set off running.

The man started to run after her. "We don't have time for this! The girl has something and I want it! Run Yahiko-chan!"

Suppressing the urge to strangle the man, the boy ran following the girl.

She ran as fast as she could until something made her stop. Something green. Something which crawled. Something disgusting.

A snake.

"Aaaaaaaah!" Turning around the girl started to run in the opposite direction, so fast that she didn't see someone running to her until it was too late.

THUMP

The girl, the boy and the man lay in the floor.

"Stupid hag! What were you trying to do? Kill us?"

The girl rubbed her head. "It wouldn't be such a bad idea."

The man caught something and stood up quickly. "I got it!"

The girl tried to stop him. "Wait! Don't!"

He looked at what he had in his hands, frowning. "What the… a book!"

The boy stood up. "That's all she has in the bag? A book?"

"Yes, it's a book and it's mine". Grabbing it from the man's hands she put it back in her bag. "Now if you may excuse me I have to go."

She started to walk away but the man followed her. "Wait, wait! You mean… you can read?"

The girl nodded.

"Mmm" The man rubbed his chin. "You could be useful after all."

The boy looked at him. "What are you thinking Sano?"

"Well" he started "if the missy can read it means she comes from a rich family. We could kidnap her and ask for a rescue!"

The girl closed her fists, angry. "I'm an orphan; I don't have a rich family, so you can forget about your little plan."

The man frowned. "Then how come you can read? Only rich people and Scholars can read. And you don't look like a Scholar to me."

"No, I'm not a Scholar. I'm not rich either. Can I go?"

"Where do you want to go?" asked the boy.

"What do you care?"

"Maybe we can help you."

"Yeah, sure. Just so that you leave me alone, I'm going to Necis."

The man was taken aback. "Necis? But the road to Necis is very dangerous! You can't go alone!"

The girl crossed her arms. "I know but I can defend myself."

"No way! We'll be your bodyguards!"

The boy stared at the man. "_What_?"

The girl looked at the man, then the boy, back to the man, and bust out in laughs. "You are going to be my bodyguards? You couldn't even defeat me!"

"That's just cos we didn't want to hurt you! Came on missy!"

The boy was still not moving. "_What_?"

Separating them from the girl, the man whispered "Don't you see Yahiko? The girl is obviously lying! If we follow her I'm sure she will pay us for being her bodyguards! Probably her family is in Necis and they will give us a lot of money for taking their daughter to them! It's a great plan!"

The boy nodded "You're right! We're going to be rich!"

Meanwhile the girl was thinking. 'Maybe it's not such a bad idea. After all, I was looking for someone to come with me. I can't do this alone.'

"Okay."

"What?" The man and the boy turned around.

"I said I allow you to be my bodyguards. Do you have names or should I call you little brat and rooster head?"

Both grinned before the boy said "I'm the great Yahiko Myoujin and this rooster over here is my assistant Sanosuke Sagara."

Sanosuke whacked the boy. "And you missy are…?"

She smiled. "I'm Kaoru Kamiya."

Yahiko frowned. "Kamiya? Where have I heard that name?"

Ignoring him Kaoru started to walk. "I want to be in the next village before the night. Are you coming?"

They walked after her. "Yeah, yeah. What road will we take?"

"Obviously, the one to the North. It's the shortest one." She smiled. It would be funny.

Please let me know what you think. The next chapter should be out in a few days.

Review! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Night was setting when they arrived at an old inn in the access to the village of Alem. They decided that inn was as good as any other and went in, their hunger long ago unbearable. It was full of people, mainly peasants getting drunk after a long day working the land. Many of them turned interested to see the newcomers for it was no common seeing foreigners in this part of the land. Alem was a small village of farmers and few people came from other villages. Glancing at the skinny trio they decided to go back to their beer, far more interesting and useful at the moment.

Kaoru didn't like the place but telling the others to go to another inn was not an option. They had been asking for food for the last two hours of travel -honestly, she could wait that from a child like Yahiko, but a grown man as Sanosuke should be able to control himself-.

Sitting on a table close to the door they waited for someone to ask what they wanted. Sanosuke and Yahiko started an argument on who would eat more food and drink more beer, whereas Kaoru chose that moment to have a glimpse at the pouch she hid in her worn out obi. Swiftly counting the coins she decided it would be best to ask for something very, very cheap if she intended to spend the night in a room. Sighing she went back to the boys –Sano couldn't really be called 'man'- sweat dropping at their never ending ramble.

A spat next to her feet made Kaoru look up; ready to tell whoever had done that to start apologizing in that very moment. But the sight of an incredibly big, fat, dirty man with an apron full of grease, and whose smell said 'Water? Soap? What do I want that for?', made her think twice before opening her mouth.

"What?" asked the waiter –was that really a waiter?- staring at Kaoru.

"Eh? Oh, nothing! I mean, nothing!" she blushed to the roots of her hair, knowing the disgusting look she had given to the man.

"What do you want?"

Sanosuke was the first to start "I want roast lamb and pork and beef and ham stew and cold meat and chicken and beer! And bread! Tons of bread!"

Kaoru sweat dropped.

Yahiko stood up "The same for me!"

Kaoru looked at the boy "What? How old are you? Ten? You're not drinking beer!"

He faced her, "I'm a man, I want beer!"

She smacked him "No way!"

They started to strangle each other while Sanosuke looked at them quite amused ant the waiter picked on his nose.

Five minutes later Kaoru stood up. "Listen rooster if you don't tell this brat to behave I'll go without you! Got it?"

Sanosuke grabbed the boy by his shirt and made him sit. "Behave brat. Only water for you."

Yahiko muttered about old hags and stupid roosters swearing not to talk to them ever again.

The waiter looked at Kaoru. "I just want the onion soup."

As he went to the kitchen Sano decided it was a good opportunity to find out about the girl's secret fortune. "So…" he started "What is the book about? A map to find a hidden treasure? Are you going to sell to an antiquarian or a Scholar?"

Kaoru grinned. Looking right, then left, then right again, she motioned them to get closer to her. The three of them were leaning on the table, faces almost touching, and she whispered "It's The Book."

With a proud look on her face she sat back, waiting for her great secret to sink in. Yahiko and Sano looked at each other, then at Kaoru, then back to each other, and frowned.

"Sano, what is this crazy hag talking about?"

Sanosuke shrugged. "Haven't the slightest idea. Missy, what is The Book?"

The girl stared at them astonished. "You… you don't know?"

They shook their heads.

"Where have you been hiding? In a cave with no human contact?" She then realized she was shouting and the whole inn was looking at her. Her face reddened as she sat. "Never mind."

Sano was about to ask again when the food appeared. Trays and dishes full of meat were placed on the table next to the two boys, while a little plate of soup was all Kaoru had. The man and the boy looked at each other, eyes widening. All of a sudden they started to eat as if it was the last day of their lives. When Kaoru had ended with her soup the others were still stuffing themselves.

A strong noise, similar to a storm, came from nowhere, and the boy stood up swiftly. "What? We're being attacked!"

Face now similar to a tomato, the girl mumbled. "It was my stomach."

Sanosuke and Yahiko looked at her before bursting in laughs.

Her face reddened even more. "It's not funny."

Sano laughed more. "Yes, it is!" Calming a little he asked her "Really, missy, if you were that hungry why did you ask for that tiny soup?"

"I don't have money for more than this." Was her answer.

The boys stopped eating and glared at her. "W-what?"

She was now annoyed. "When you tried to rob me I lied, I do have some money, but I don't have enough to ask for a banquet like yours."

Sano gulped. "You must be joking."

"Why?"

"You stupid hag!" rose Yahiko. "You were supposed to pay for our food!"

Kaoru blinked "What?"

"We are your bodyguards! You have to pay for our needs!"

"WHAT?"

Sanosuke made them stop. "Shut up you two! Do you want everybody here to discover us?"

They sat down again. Kaoru crossed her arms. "Now what are we going to do?"

Sano started to put food as he could in his bag. "First get as much food as you can?"

After doing so he stood up gesturing the others to do the same. "And now we…"

The waiter looked at them. "Hey! What do you think you're doing!"

"Run!"

The three fugitives started running into the forest followed by men with stickles, rakes and hoes.

In their escape Yahiko tripped with the root of a tree making Kaoru, who was behind him, fall. "Ouch!"

Sano turned around and saw Yahiko running, Kaoru on the ground clutching her foot and a bunch of angry men not too far from them. 'Shit!' He started to run towards Kaoru, passing Yahiko. The boy stopped. "Sano! Where are you going?"

"We can't leave the girl here!" Picking Kaoru up he started to run again. "Run Yahiko-Chan!"

"Hey!"

After being running for quite a long time –they didn't really think it had been more than ten minutes, but they felt as if they had been running for the whole day- they realized they didn't hear the villagers anymore. Yahiko looked behind them. "I think we lost them." Then he looked angrily at Kaoru, still in Sano's arms. "You hag, you had to fall hadn't you?"

"What?" She shouted. "It was your fault!"

Sanosuke chose that moment to let her fall to the ground quite unceremoniously. "Ouch! You animal!"

"Well" said the man "as you see you do need bodyguards."

She stood up, forgetting about her injured foot and sore bottom. "What? It was your entire fault! You… you… stupid moronic rooster head!"

"Why thanks." Sano grinned.

"Argh!" She sat against a tree. "I hope you have sleeping bags with you because we can't go back to the village and the next one is more than four hours from here."

Sanosuke frowned. "Of course we have. We are ready for the life in the forest!"

Yahiko pouted. "Yeah, great."

He wasn't like the other Gods. While the others had the features of ordinary Humans –though Megumi would angrily resent that- he was very easily recognizable. His long read hair, tied in a neat braid, was a warning to everybody, for red had always been a sign of danger. His amber eyes, though similar in color to Saitoh's, were far more threatening. They shone as if hiding a terrible power, and a simple look from them was enough to make a Human feel sheer terror. The cross shaped scar, which carried an old story of pain and suffering, was another of his unique characteristics. Just a glimpse made everybody realize they were in the presence of the God of Fire, the God of War, the terrible Battousai. Taking part in a Human war, his side was always sure to win, though those who had asked for their help would be in his debt forever. And that was something few wanted.

He had to go unnoticed this time, and that meant he couldn't let anybody see him. He was supposed to be resting in this tranquil era, not wandering the land searching for a Human.

A Human girl.

How could a Human girl enter the cave, get the Book without being noticed and kill the Guardian? Obviously this was not a common Human. He should be careful. This Human had the most powerful weapon on Earth. It looked like a simple book and for someone who could not read it was useless. But the body of the Guardian showed that whoever had the book not only could read, but had also deciphered one of the Elemental Spells.

He had to be careful.

Hiding in the shadows of the forest he paid attention to the discussion a pair of hunters had. "Then, that stupid girl said she could defeat the Gods. 'Come with me', she said. Can you imagine? I swear, if she had not run into the forest to Alem she would have known what we…"

He didn't need to hear anymore. Setting off to the next village he tried to think what to do when he found her. "Well, little girl. Let's see where you are hiding."

Yes, I know this chapter is shorter than the first one, but the next will be longer. Thanks to those who read the first chapter, and especially to those who put me in their alerts (You're the best :) )

I'm still looking for someone to preread and correct the chapters. So if any of you want to, you still can! (Isn't it great? LOL).

And the last thing. You know, I'm not one of those authors who say "If I don't get x reviews I won't update!" I will update even if I don't get any reviews. But knowing what you think is always useful and welcome. I know a lot of people hit my first chapter (though I don't know how many read the whole thing LOL), and I would really thank you if you sent me some reviews.

You know you want to! Review! ;) The next chapter should be out next weekend. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

The self-proclaimed 'Yahiko-gumi' –being the most intelligent and strong, they should be named after him- were deep in the forest. The path people usually followed when traveling, more comfortable and less dangerous than walking through the forest, had long ago been ignored. Sano, of course, knew a better way to get to Necis, one which crossed the forest and had the three of them fighting against evil bushes in their way, trees which didn't allow them to go on, and mountains they couldn't cross. So, a few hours after leaving the usual road, they were lost. Very lost. Absolutely lost.

"Stupidly lost! Because we are stupid! I am stupid! How could I believe you knew how to get to Necis? It's your fault!"

"Hey!" Sano turned around, angry. He never got lost! "Missy, I know what I'm doing so stop complaining or you'll have to go alone."

"And it would be sooo sad." Kaoru puffed, annoyed. "Look!" she pointed to their right. "That tree! I've seen that tree before!"

"Yeah, of course, you know every single tree Missy."

"Eh, Sano" interrupted Yahiko, "your bandana is here. Here is where you lost it."

"My bandana! Thanks Yahiko-chan!" Happy after his reunion with his dear red bandana Sano didn't notice the angry looks he was receiving from his travel pals.

"Sano, we've been here! We're lost!" Kaoru punctuated each word with a punch to their guide. "We-are-lost!"

"Uh, yeah, looks like". The man grinned. "But it's not that bad! Now we can… what… what is that?"

Kaoru, even angrier and threatening him with a twig, was tired of his explanations. They would never arrive at Necis! "Sano, I don't want to hear any of your lame excuses, I…"

"I'm serious, don't you hear that?"

"Wait" Yahiko narrowed his eyes "I think I hear something… It sounds like a song. Yes, it's somebody singing."

"That voice is beautiful!"

"Yes, it is… Missy, you know what that means?"

Kaoru waited for a moment, thinking. "What?"

"A nymph! It's a nymph!" Sano started running to where the voice came. "A water nymph!"

"Sano!" Kaoru and Yahiko followed him, not knowing what the man wanted to do. "Where are you –we- going?"

Not stopping running the man answered. "Only water nymphs sign, and only when they're in a lake! There must be a lot of naked nymphs swimming there!"

"What!" Kaoru tried to grab his shirt to make him stop, but her strength could do nothing with his will to see the nymphs. "Sano stop! We're not going to spy on some nymphs! If they discover us, we're dead!"

The taller man stopped suddenly, hiding behind some bushes. He turned to the other two, whispering. "Shh, Missy, me don't want them to discover us! Don't breathe a word!"

"Sano, I'm not…"

"Shh!"

In front of them was a lake with a small waterfall. The song could be easily heard there, but there was nobody in the water. All of a sudden a form emerged to the surface. And obviously, that was not what Sanosuke wanted to see.

"Sano, that's not a nymph, that's a boy!"

"Really Yahiko-chan", answered he, quite annoyed, "you're so perceptive."

A shriek got them out of their argument. The boy was looking at them, trying to cover his chest.

Yahiko sweatdropped. "That's not a very manly voice."

The boy ran to hide behind the waterfall. A few seconds later he emerged fully dressed, with a blue suit which covered his body, but not his arms and legs. Before the three startled people hiding in the bushes knew what was going on, the figure appeared in front of them.

"Humans! How dare you to look at the stunning beauty of a Nymph without her permission? For that you will be punished!"

Sanosuke gave a step forward, irritated. "Don't lie, we've seen you! You're not a nymph, you're flat-chested."

"What?" her (yes, her) face was completely red, and she swiftly crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I'm a young Nymph!"

They looked at her. Now, she did look like a girl. She was quite short and slim, and her long brown hair was tied in a braid.

"Actually" interjected the boy "you look more like a weasel girl. Are you an animal nymph?"

"What a brat! I'm a Water Nymph, consecrated to the Magnanimous and Utterly Gorgeous God of Water Aoshi-sama." While saying this, the Nymph pointed to the sky with her right hand and the lake with her left, kneeling on one knee, in a strange pose.

Kaoru looked at the girl, not knowing what to say. "So… um… you're a Nymph?"

The Nymph nodded. "My name can not be pronounced by you, oh mortal Humans" she said with a dramatic voice. "But you may call me Misao."

Yahiko shook his head. "No, I think I prefer weasel girl. It suits you better."

Misao looked at him enraged, ready to strangle him. "Why you little…"

"Wait, Misao-sama" interposed Kaoru. "Forgive me and my stupid friends. We didn't mean to intrude your bath." She bowed.

The Nymph waved her hand. "Well, no harm done. But I have to punish these two. No Human man is allowed to see a naked Nymph."

Sanosuke started to laugh. "Yeah, sure. And what are you going to do to us, oh Magnanimous Misao-sama? Drown us?"

The Nymph grinned. "Good idea." She closed her eyes, mumbling, and abruptly Sanosuke and Yahiko felt a cascade soaking them.

Kaoru laughed hard, clutching at her stomach. "I've wanted to do something to them since I knew them!"

The Nymph smiled. "I think we haven't been correctly introduced. My name is Misao Makimachi, Nymph of the Northern Lakes."

Kaoru bowed. "My name is Kaoru Kamiya. The rooster is Sanosuke Sagara, and the brat is Yahiko Myoujin."

Soaked to the bones and cursing, the man and the boy gritted their teeth. "It's a pleasure, Misao-sama."

"And where are you going with these two morons? Are you family or something?"

Kaoru made a face. "Ugh, no! We're going to Necis."

Misao was shocked. "Necis? But it's very dangerous, you can't go alone! There are assassins and thieves!"

"That's why the missy hired us to be her bodyguards."

The Nymph stared at them and burst in laughs. "Yeah, sure!" She stopped when she saw the three faces in front of her, all humorless. "Wait, it's true? These two morons are your bodyguards?"

Kaoru nodded.

"No way! I'm going with you. I can't leave a friendly Human girl alone with these two supposed bodyguards."

Kaoru gasped. "But, Misao-sama, it's not necessary."

"Nonsense. I like you, and I can't leave you alone with those two."

"Oi!"

Kaoru nodded, pondering. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea. If she had to follow Sano's indications there was little possibility they would ever reach their destination. Besides, she didn't hate Nymphs. Nymphs were good for nature. Kaoru thought about the book in her bag. Was it able to kill a Nymph? If it could kill a God, then surely it would be possible to destroy a Nymph, far less powerful than a God. But she wasn't going to kill a Nymph. She wasn't even sure she would do anything at all. She needed to arrive at Necis!

"Is there something wrong, Kaoru?"

The girl woke up of her muses to see the face of the Nymph, worried. She smiled and shook her head. "No, it's okay."

"But I don't want to travel with this weasel girl!"

In a second, the younger boy was again soaked.

Kaoru sighed. 'It's going to be a long travel.'

"Hello!"

Battousai jumped, startled. There was only one God able to do that, someone even faster than he was. The Messenger. "Soujiro."

The read-haired God turned around and saw his comrade behind him smiling, as usual. If there was something Battousai found incredibly annoying, it was Soujiro's eternal smile.

"What do you want Soujiro."

The Messenger arched his eyebrows. It was obvious that the God of War wasn't very happy to see him. "Hiko-sama sent me here to compile information. Have you found something about the whereabouts of the Human?"

"No" answered he "Nobody knows about her. What about the others?"

"Aoshi and Saito are still searching. Megumi has been following a false trail until this morning."

"I see." Battousai knew that Soujiro was lying, as did the Messenger knew his companion was.

"If that's all, I'll go back to the palace. I something's discovered I'll let you know."

Soujiro disappeared, leaving Battousai alone. He was close, he felt it. Tonight, he would find her. And the Human would know what defying a God means.

Death.

"And why do you want to go to Necis? It's not exactly a tourist's village you know."

Kaoru looked at the Nymph. She was very friendly, but she had the strange and annoying need to talk constantly. 'I think she doesn't even breathe.'

"Kaoru! Are you listening to me?"

The girl jumped. "Oh, sorry Misao-sama. I was just thinking."

"Kaoru, I've told you a thousand of times, don't call me 'sama'! I'm not a Goddess, you know."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize! We're friends now; you don't have to treat me as if you were my servant. Humans and Nymphs are not that different."

The girl smiled. "Thanks Misao. What did you ask me?"

The Nymph sighed. "Why are we going to Necis?"

Kaoru frowned. "Oh, well, you see… I have to talk to someone there…"

"Really?" Sanosuke stopped. "Who?"

"You don't know him."

"Him?" Misao grinned. "He? A man? Is he your boyfriend?"

Kaoru blushed. "What? No! He's… actually, I don't know him. I heard about him in a village and I thought I should talk to him."

"About what?"

"Oh, it's nothing important."

"What?" Yahiko shouted. "We're going to Necis, the most dangerous village on the North, to see a man you don't know to talk about something not important? Are you crazy hag?"

Kaoru smacked him. "Shut up brat!"

Sanosuke scratched his head. "Is it about the book?"

Misao looked at the man. "What book?"

"The hag has a book. It must be very important because she never leaves it. We can't read so we don't know what it's about. Only the hag can, but she doesn't want to tell us."

"I love books!" shrieked the Nymph. "I know almost every language, can I see it?"

"No, Misao, it's not a toy."

"Let me see it, please, please, please?" Misao tried her puppy eyes tactic, about to cry.

"Sorry but no."

"Then I won't shut up until you let me see it! Please, please, please, please…"

Kaoru looked at the Nymph. She couldn't let her see the book. What if she recognized it? What if she wanted to destroy it? After all, she was the Nymph of one of the Main Gods. No, Misao couldn't see the book.

"Please, please, please, please…"

It was strange. She thought when she found the book that the Gods would try to find her, but she hadn't seen any God. The only not Human they had found was…

"Please, please, please, please…"

The Nymph. Maybe she had been sent to destroy them! Kaoru looked at the Nymph jumping around her with puppy eyes. No, it was impossible. The young Nymph was harmless.

"Please, please, please, please…"

"Damn, Missy, give the weasel the f&$ book!"

Kaoru shook her head. Truth be told, she was also starting to lose her patience. Didn't Misao need to breath? Just then, as an answer to her prayers, a shrine appeared in the middle of the forest. Misao's eyes widened.

"It's a Water Temple!"

The Nymph ran into the shrine, but the other stayed outside. "Come, Yahiko-chan, let's hunt dinner!"

"Don't call me chan rooster!"

Kaoru sat against a tree, with her bag in her lap. She wrapped her arms around her legs. 'I'm going to do it. I promised. No matter what, I promised.' A tear rolled down her cheek. 'I promised.'

Thanks, thanks, thanks to my two reviewers! You're the best! (does the Happy Dance).

Now, it's your turn to review! You know you want it! \o/


End file.
